Lost
by SuperSonicBoom12
Summary: What are you without your friends? Who are you, knowing they have perished at your enemy's hands? Bloody, painful deaths being all they got in return for their past good deeds. It is enough to make anyone go mad. But it is situations like this in which we must ask ourselves: What would Sonic do? And at what point, would be his breaking point?


**I probably shouldn't be posting another story since I haven't even finished my other stories, but I just couldn't resist. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

If there was a time that I needed to run like hell, it would be now.

Instinct kicking in, I grabbed Tails' and Knuckles' wrists, turned, and darted out the way we came, just as the cataclysm had begun. My mind was still trying to process what had just happened, while letting my body take over my actions. My friends let me pull them along as they both were staring backwards.

Fire quickly filled the room, trying to take up every bit of it and consume it all in its destruction. The explosion rung out throughout the base. I let my legs carry my friends and me out of harm's way, nearly shattering the sound barrier.

I could feel the sweltering heat of the blast catching up to us and did my best to not be blown forward by the fiery detonation. I kept up a fast pace.

"Shouldn't we go after, Eggman?" Knuckles shouted over the explosion.

"No. At least, not yet. This place is gonna come down with us inside if we don't get out of here!" I shouted in response, glancing back at Knuckles.

"Sonic, look out!" Tails exclaimed.

I looked forward just in time to see a molten ceiling beam collapsing in front of us. It was too late to slow down. But, I timed its landing just right so I could jump over it.

"Thanks, Tails."

As I ran down the hallway, my friends pulling along behind me, I noticed the hallway branched up ahead.

"Tails, which way?" I yelled back at him.

"Slow down a sec!" he responded.

I did as told and skidded on my heels, slowing to halt. I released them once we stopped and turned to Tails. He brought out his orange handheld device, putting a bird's-eye map on the screen.

Tails studied the map for a moment before looking up and pointing down one of the branches. "This is the way we came!"

In the time we had stood there, the fire had caught up with us. Smoke billowed out from the fire's epicenter. The creaking of ceiling beams threatening to fall caught my attention.

"Alright we have to keep moving! Come on!" I said.

Before we could move though, there was a sudden, thunderous _boom _behind us. All our heads whipped around to look. Following the boom was a jolt that shook the room, as one of the larger beams crashed down._  
_

A domino affect seemed to ensue, as all the fire began to eat through the walls, leaving behind their framework. The beams, having little to no leverage, collapsed one by one.

The three of us stared down the hall watching in shock at how quickly the place went up. The large beam that fell kicked a wave of debris and smoke towards us.

I lifted my arm to my face in an attempt to shield myself, but it had little effect. It felt like my throat was on fire. Smoke was forcing itself into my lungs, trying to burn me from the inside out. I coughed uncontrollably for a moment, wanting to push the debris out of me. I noticed the others were doing the same.

I put my hand over my mouth, hoping to filter the air. I turned away from the disaster behind us and motioned for the others to follow. "Come on!" I said between coughs. "We have to get out of here!"

Tails and Knuckles nodded and we broke out sprinting away from the inferno.

Though, it seemed no matter how fast we went, the flames were destined to catch up.

We went down the left hallway branch as Tails had instructed. Fortunately, as we ran, the smoke lessened. I slowly dropped my hand from my mouth.

"Well, I will be the one to ask the million dollar question," Knuckles said as we ran. "Why would Eggman blow up his own base?"

"Could all of this have been a trap?" Tails suggested.

"I don't know. But, even if this was a trap, would he really go through all the trouble of building an entirely new base and rig explosions just to kill us off? That just sounds desperate," I pointed out.

I glanced back to see the flames growing smaller as we ran. They wouldn't catch up to us.

"I think the real question is why would Eggman think an explosion like that would do us in?" I continued, though the question was slightly rhetorical.

The crackle of flames could still be heard, but was not nearly as pronounced. If that bomb was a trap, it certainly didn't do its job. Honestly, if Eggman _really_ wanted us dead, I imagine we would be right now. I mean, the explosion was huge, especially at first, but it wasn't enough to downright kill us. A simple explosion isn't enough. I didn't understand what we were missing.

Knuckles looked backwards at the chaos. He then glanced at me and said, "Nice thinking back there, Blue."

I gave a small smirk, still not sure if we should be celebrating yet. But I responded simply with, "Heh, thanks, Knux."

But, I still thought something was up. There was a factor here that we were missing. Egghead had to have known that bomb wouldn't kill us right then and there.

My mind went over everything that had happened, trying to find something wrong.

We had entered the base in an attempt to retrieve some of the Chaos Emeralds that Eggman had stolen.

It was a simple mission, really; get in, get the emeralds, get out. We had gone through this sort of thing so many times before. I didn't think there would be anything different this time around.

There was a large group of Egg Pawns that paraded down the halls as soon as we entered the building. I supposed he knew we were coming... but Egg Pawns? He couldn't have done any better to keep us out? But, of course, we kicked their circuits into oblivion.

With a little hacking, thanks to Tails, we were able to look into one of the computer terminals and find out where exactly the Emeralds were being held captive and where the doctor himself was. Perhaps he would be waiting for us.

Though, I had to say, for an evil headquarters, this place looked really crappy. Not that I was an expert in hidden bases, but for one thing, it wasn't even really _hidden_. Another thing, the physical structure of the base seemed simply rushed. Metal walls and beams looked hastily put together. Not to mention, that the beams, meant to hold the place together, had just now been falling down on us in the fiery blast.

Excellent handy work on your part, Eggman.

Also, the building was extremely underwhelming. The halls had little to no complexity or labyrinth-like layouts. Everything seemed to be set up in a Point A to Point B simplicity.

The master computer that Tails hacked into, given I'm not a genius in that area, at least _seemed_ easy enough to break into. Or maybe that was just Tails being Tails. Who knows?

But all in all, this 'über-special-super-secret-base' didn't live up to its expectations.

Honestly, I hadn't thought very much on how odd that seemed. I had figured that this was just less of a permanent establishment and more of a temporary set up. But, I certainly wasn't going to complain.

Still, it was better than anything I could make. And, not to put myself down, but that isn't much of a compliment.

Little security was active, other than an alarm alerting the fat man of our presence. Though, there were a few traps set about the place that, without a keen eye, I may not have spotted. Spikes, lasers, surprise attacks of Egg Pawns, the normal level of obstacles that didn't really go against our job description.

So when I say this place is crappy, I mean if I had been an amateur entering this situation for the first time, I may have been slightly screwed. Eggman put up somewhat of a good defense system to keep us out. But then again, I'm also no amateur.

The three of us had made it to the room in which the Emeralds were being held. The room itself was certainly large, at least fifty-five by fifty-five feet. In the precise center of the room was a cylindrical console that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Inside it were the Chaos Emeralds, sitting almost expectantly. It's funny how animated those gems always seemed to be.

"Man, I need a 'that was easy' button," I had said, walking towards the crystals.

"Yeah, really. That was almost too easy," Tails chimed in.

I had walked in front of the console and reached out to open it and retrieve the Emeralds. And, almost as if it were trying to taunt me, the console sunk into the floor before I could even make contact. The metal cylinder quickly descended into the floor like an elevator. Once it had gone, probably many levels below, a metal door slid over top and covered the hole like a trapdoor.

I quickly retracted my hand, doing a double take. "What the-?"

A familiar laughter rang out throughout the room.

"Eggman," Knuckles growled.

As if on cue, the good ol' Doctor Eggman flew into view in his Eggmobile.

"Geez, Egghead, you never seem to give us a break, huh?" I asked.

"As if you deserve one, you moronic spikeball," the doctor spat.

I gasped, pretending to be offended. "Moronic Spikeball? Me? Oh well that's just insulting. Whatever happened to 'nasty little pincushion'? Come on, Eggman. Stick with the classics."

"Shut up, hedgehog. I don't have time for this banter."

"As if you have better things to be doing right now, Doctor," I said, smirking. Though, I noticed Eggman seemed a bit overly cocky, or at least, more than usual. I saw that his finger continually lingered over one button on the panel of controls on his Eggmobile. I inwardly prepared myself for whatever he had in store. I had a feeling it was something big.

"Give us the emeralds, Eggman!" Knuckles said, not nearly as much in a playful and sarcastic mood as me. He always was such a party pooper.

"No. But maybe if you had asked nicer I would have. Oh well. I will just leave you with the pleasure of _finding _the emeralds. That is if you stay alive long enough. But, I am sure you'll have a _blast_," Eggman stated.

"What?!" Knuckles questioned. I glanced at Eggman's finger on that button and saw his other hand on his machine's accelerator. I got a feeling whatever he had planned would be a "hit-and-run" scenario.

I prepared myself to run if necessary, not that I had _planned_ on running away from this one. But, if there was something I had learned from Eggman, it was be prepared for whatever he had in store; that could mean fighting, or it could mean running. Hopefully, it would only be the former.

Then, his finger pressed down on the button. He quickly started flying his Eggmobile away.

I had heard a click. It was soft, just barely audible, but I heard it. I knew I had heard that sound before with a few of Eggman's previous evil antics.

Not a millisecond after the click, I started to hear the quiet growl that sounded like distant thunder, and my suspicion had been comfirmed.

It was a _bomb. _

My eyes widened in realization as I took Knuckles and Tails and made a run for it.

I had thought I heard Eggman say something else, but I couldn't make out what it was. The explosion had muffled it. The quiet growling grew into a massive roar.

Then we were here, running down this branch of the hallway, planning what to do next.

And I was left thinking what Eggman's plan could have been. What could he possibly gain from blowing up his own base?

I continued to think. Eggman was being way too cocky; surely there was something he had let slip, a clue, that would tell me his plan. Eggman could never seem to keep quiet about his master plans, especially when he thought they were ingenious.

There was one thing that finally caught my attention.

What had Eggman said when the blast went off? I knew he said something else, after he said, "I'm sure you'll have a _blast_." (Great pun, by the way, Doctor.)_  
_

What was it though?

I strained to think. It had to be something important.

"You'll have a blast."

Finally, I realized.

"Or perhaps, you'll have two blasts..."

My eyes widened.

_Another explosion...of course. He would have thought we would think that the first explosion was the only one, then catch us off guard with another._

I slowed, causing the others to follow. "Guys, I think I figured it ou-"

Then...

_Click._

* * *

"Hit the floor!" I shouted once I realized what was happening. I knew that this time I wouldn't be able to run away; besides, where could we go? Reacting quickly, we all tried to drop to the floor and find cover, but, being an empty metal hallway, there was none. I dived down, crouching in a ball (like I would in a spindash) against the wall, my spines trying to shield myself from the blast. Knuckles reacted by dropping to the floor, covering himself with his arms. Tails practically crumpled to the floor, covering almost all of his body with his tails.

This all went on in the few milliseconds seconds before the explosion. It was just good that the other two had reacted to my directions so quickly. Maybe we would be okay.

Then the blast came.

The heat alone was horrid.

The detonation sent nearly everything flying in another direction with it's wave of white-hot pressure. Unfortunately, that included me.

It seemed the bomb was in the wall. It just so happened to be right where I was, as well, since I had been crouched against the wall.

The blast poured down on me, sending me into the wall parallel from me. I hardened my quills just as I connected with the metal wall. For the most part, it successfully protected me from the impact. But, the shrapnel and debris that flew through the air had also managed to break of some of my smaller quills that had been protecting me.

I was thrown through the wall (that, might I add, was still pretty thick) with the force of a cannon, looking like a homing attack on steroids.

After smashing through the wall, I had thought- and hoped- that I was done and that I would just land in a neighboring hallway. Unfortunately for me, that was not the case. The momentum I had was too great, and I continued bashing through more walls and structures. I had tried to count the revolutions I had done through the air, since I was spinning out of control in my flight, but it was nearly impossible. Counting all the walls I was going through was also something I was unable to do at the moment. One- Two?-Maybe three? I couldn't tell.

My senses were mixing together as the world just became a blur. I was spinning and hitting things and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I could only wait until my momentum through the air had slowed and I could land.

The noise around me was deafening.

There was the thunder of the explosion and the loud crackle of the fire around me. There was the heavy sound of me barreling through metal. Also, I could vaguely heard the yells and grunts of Tails and Knuckles, as well as myself. It all left ringing in my ears.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, I was slowing down in the air and was able to gain more control over my actions. I gradually and carefully uncurled from my spinning ball, though I still hadn't stopped being thrown through the air. I had only then realized that at some point in my flight, I had squeezed my eyes shut.

I opened them to see another wall rushing towards me. I was not going fast enough to break through the wall this time; I was only going to hit it.

Still, I knew that was going to seriously hurt. I scrambled around, trying to either slow down or get into a good position for the impact. But, unfortunately, I didn't have enough time.

My right shoulder collided with the metal wall first, followed by the rest of me. I heard a somewhat sickening crack and let put out a pained yell. Suddenly, I fell to the floor with a _thud. _

My left hand immediately went to my shoulder and I knew that something was wrong with it. I cringed in figuring that it was probably broken. My whole body tensed in pain and my breathing was sharp and heavy for a moment. I ached from all the collisions.

Slowly, I brought myself up into sitting position. It was obvious that I was hurt, though I wasn't sure how bad; but at the moment, I was just happy to be alive.

I know that sounds weird; it's not like I hadn't been through something like that before. But, still, somewhere during what just happened, I vaguely thought I was going to die. Maybe it was just the loss of control when I was thrown, or maybe it is the fire and heat I felt around me that threatened to incinerate me. But, I hadn't been sure what was going to happen.

Finally, deciding to take notice of my surroundings, I looked around. The sight before me was a terrible one.

I stood amidst a fiery wasteland of molten metal and fallen debris. I looked at the wall I had come through and, of course, saw a gaping hole where I had barreled through. Everything was on fire.

The smoke was horrid and was billowing through every hole and crevice it could find. I had trouble trying to breath. The heat, fire, and smoke were intense and I could have sworn I was standing on the sun at that moment.

I took a few steps forward. That's when I noticed the sound of my foot steps were muffled. In fact, everything was muffled. The crackle of flames, the sounds of things falling in various areas, everything was quieter than before. For a moment, I couldn't figure out why. But, then I wondered if it was maybe just me.

I took my left hand (my one good hand and arm at the moment) and brought it up next to my ear. I snapped my fingers close enough to it that it should have been clear. It wasn't, though. Like everything else, I could barely hear it.

"Dang," I muttered to myself.

I must have been so close to the explosion that it impaired my hearing. A part of me wondered if I would get it back.

But that didn't matter at the moment. I had to get out of there and find Tails and Knuckles.

I saw that I was occupying a small room at the moment. There wasn't an apparent exit from what I could see. Maybe it had been a secret room, or something.

The easiest, and only way out was back through the hole in which I came.

I looked up at it and saw it was around twenty feet up. An easy jump. I took two steps back and, holding my right, injured arm with my left, gave a running start. I leapt up to the hole, reaching out with both arms to pull myself in. Accidentally, I pulled with my right arm as well. I grunted and released with that hand, leaving my left to do the heavy lifting.

All the same, I pulled myself through the hole. I stood for a moment, hunched over in the small hole, before I jumped down onto the other side.

I had landed in another hallway. Looking up, I saw another hole made in the next wall by me.

I repeated my previous actions and jumped though the next two walls.

Wow, I went through at least three walls. Impressive. I smirked to myself.

As I stood inside the hole of the third wall, I looked down and immediately knew that getting down would be difficult. In this hall, multiple ceiling beams and parts of the walls had toppled down. It was a mess of debris and metal shards and everything else that had fallen or melted that stood in my way.

Also, the smoke was getting increasingly worse as I progressed forward. Now, it wasn't only affecting my breathing, but my seeing as well. It was so thick and heavy that it fogged up every room it reached. I was coughing pretty bad at this point, but I had to keep going.

I was trying to strategize the best way to get to the other side. This hallway was smaller, the walls were closer together. If I was careful, I could probably make the jump to the next hole. But, it was still hard to even see where to jump due to the smoke. I could only see faint images at this point.

I glanced down once more and decided this was the best option.

The billowing smoke began to make my eyes water. I narrowed them in an attempt to better see through it.

From what I could tell, there were two ceiling beams that had fallen and landed in an "x" shape, leaning against the wall opposite of me. One of those beams was lying in the way of the hole I wanted to go through. Part of the ceiling the beam had been part of had fallen of with it, still attached.

I had to jump carefully, avoid the piece of ceiling that obstructed my path, and still only catch myself with my left arm. Doable. A pain, but doable.

I leaned back before propelling myself forward.

Unfortunately, I failed to see the rogue Eggman robot standing on the floor behind me through the veil of smoke. Though, it was able to see me.

"Priority One: Hedgehog" it muttered in a metallic, cold voice.

Just as I pushed off the wall, I vaguely heard a small, muffled blast of energy released. I couldn't afford to look around to find where the noise was coming from; I had to focus on getting to the next hole in the wall.

It was a second later when I felt the small inferno that connected with my back. I yelled out, not even paying attention to my leap of faith to the next wall anymore. My hand immediately went to the right side of my back, feeling the wound.

I was thrown off balance. I wasn't even close enough to grab hold of the hole in the wall. Instead, I fell down into the fiery wreckage below me.

I fell into something on the way down, before hitting the ground that was covered in metal and debris.

I landed on my back, which not only took the breath out of me, but also hurt my laser wound like hell. Groaning, I rolled over on my hands and knees, panting for a moment.

"Ugh, this is not my day..." I muttered in annoyance to myself.

There was a loud crack, one that even with my messed up hearing, I could hear. I whipped my head around to see a slightly melted pipe that must have fallen from the ceiling and was leaning from the floor on the left of the hallway to the top of the wall on the right. That must have been what I hit when I fell because it was now split in two.

Quickly, I rolled over, barely dodging the two pieces as they fell. They fell down next to me kicking up ashes and debris. It took me a moment before I realized how _hot_ it was in there. After the adrenaline of my twenty-foot fall had subsided and I was able to think clearly again, I noticed the fire that surrounded me. My body felt overheated and burnt just from sitting there.

I was still trying to regain my breath from hitting my back and was coughing desperately. The smoke and ash along with the wind being forced out of me wasn't doing my lungs any favors. My eyes were watering from the constant heat and smokey air.

Slowly and shakily, I forced myself off my hands and knees and sat back on my feet. Looking around, trying to regain myself, I figured I had probably gotten back (or at least close enough) to where the explosion had gone off. Going through the hole I had originally intended to go through would prove to be a challenge from my stand point. Besides, the guys had probably gotten thrown through some stuff as well. Maybe they were in on of these hallways I had passed.

Tails and Knuckles had to be around here somewhere.

"Tails? Knuckles?" I shouted between my coughs.

Not hearing any response, I tried again. "Tails! Knuckles! Where are you guys?" I yelled much louder (well, I couldn't actually tell if it was loud but it seemed like it).

After a moment, I thought I heard someone yell back, though I couldn't make out what they said.

Once I felt that I had recovered enough, I pushed myself up to stand. There was another shout that came back at me, this time it was much clearer.

"Sonic!"

I had distinguished the voice as Knuckles and thought it came from the hallway I was in. (Knuckles must have been screaming for me to have heard him. Or maybe, my hearing was just coming back. At this point, it was hard to tell.)

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, moving in the general direction of Knuckles' voice.

I started out walking, but gradually went into a sprint towards my friends.

Dodging obstacles, I ran occasionally shouting to Knuckles to assure myself of his location.

Eventually, after about a minute of running, I found them.

Knuckles' red fur stuck out through the disaster around us like a sore thumb. He was pulling at something, some fallen object, that was stuck. As I got closer, I saw that a large section of the thick metal ceiling had collapsed and was propped up against the wall, stuck. A few split pieces of ceiling beams had fallen with it, only adding to the pile.

"Hey, Knuckles!" I said, alerting him I was there. My hearing was slightly better, as I could hear his response somewhat clearly. At this point, it was only sounds a certain distance away that I couldn't hear.

He glanced at me, slight urgency in his eyes. "Good, you're here. Help us out here; Tails is stuck."

I moved toward him and the huge pile, both confused and concerned. "Under there?"

As if to confirm what I said, a voice came from under the cage of rubble. "Sonic?"

"Tails?!" I answered, going right up to the pile. Crouching down, I was able to see through a crevasse in the broken ceiling piece and saw Tails, curled in the cramped space, looking back at me.

"Help," he said, sounding injured.

He didn't even have to tell me; I was already up and pulling at the metal around him. "Don't worry, buddy, we'll get you out of there."

Together, Knuckles and I carefully tugged at the metal prison around Tails. Many minutes had passed, but little progress was made.

All the metal had warped and melted from the heat. Tearing it apart was about as easy as tearing an antler out of a deer. The room was getting hotter by the minute and I could feel that it's stability was wavering. "We better hurry up. I don't think this place will hold up much longer."

Knuckles let out a frustrated groan. "Ah, screw it!"

He drew back his fist and threw it forward at the metal blocking us from Tails.

"Knuckles, stop!"

Seeing how he probably couldn't stop even if wanted to. I threw my hand out at his fist, barely catching it and pulling it from it's path toward the pile.

Unfortunately, I had used my right arm, and from the force of pulling his hand back, I felt fierce tension in my fractured bones. I let out a loud grunt of pain and let go of Knuckles, pulling my hand away.

"What? Why don't we just tear this thing down?!" he asked me, obviously annoyed. Though, he also looked concerned.

"If you hit it like that," I answered, holding my arm with my left hand, "the whole thing will fall down on Tails. Plus, you would just throw all that metal at him. We better just stick to pulling it apart."

He looked back at the metal pile. Seeing my point he muttered, "alright," in response.

I went back to work, trying to pull one of the ceiling beams off. It was melted on pretty tight, but it would lead the way for a much easier way to reach Tails.

"You okay under there, Tails?"

"Yeah, I'll survive. Just, please, hurry up," he answered.

"You got it, bud."

I could feel the ceiling beam starting to give and began to pull harder. I beckoned Knuckles to help me. He came over and doubled the force pulling at the beam. It was definitely breaking now.

"Okay, I think we almost got it. One more pull, on three," I said.

We both readied ourselves.

"1. 2. 3!"

On three, we pulled with all our might, and, finally, the beam gave.

It flew off towards us. I was slightly pushed back by my inertia, but I regained my balance and dropped the beam to the ground.

I observed the slight hole we made and smiled. It was definitely progress.

"Just another minute, Tails. We almost got it," I said to the trapped kitsune.

"Okay, Sonic," was the simple reply.

After a few more minutes of hard work, there was a well defined, small hole. "Tails, do you think you can fit through this?" I asked.

"I can try," he said, trying to crawl through the hole. It would be a tough fit, but I thought he could do it.

"Here. Give me your hand." He reached his hand out through the hole and I grabbed it. I gently pulled while he tried to push himself out. He grunted and suddenly stopped pushing. I let go for a moment to see what was wrong.

"My tail is caught on something, Sonic. It's stuck."

I inwardly groaned. Of course it wasn't ever that easy.

I was beginning to get really worried. Things were falling left and right and the smoke was making it nearly impossible to see and breath right. I could hear Tails coughing. Man, it must've been really hot under there with him.

Knuckles and I began to work to get the hole bigger while Tails tried to release his tail.

There was a loud rumble above us. Both Knuckles and I looked up. It sounded like one of the floors above us had completely collapsed. The ceiling groaned and wheezed at the new weight. It wouldn't last much longer.

"Tails, give me your hands, again. We need to get out of here now!"

Not wasting time, he gave me his hands once more. I gave one last nervous look to the ceiling before I grasped his wrists and pulled with all my might.

Knuckles came over and helped the effort, but it was still ineffective. Tails was really stuck.

The ceiling groaned loudly. My heart began to race as I heaved, desperate to release my brother.

"Sonic."

I ignored Knuckles.

_Come on, _I thought, _Come on!  
_

The ceiling sounded like it was just about to give.

"Sonic!"

I ignored Knuckles.

I was not going to let my focus waver for even a second. My mind raced faster than I could run.

"Sonic..." Tails whimpered.

Then, the noise I was hoping I wouldn't hear rang out.

It was a thunderous _crack_ that made my stomach drop.

The ceiling gave.

Fear rose up inside me as I pulled at Tails again and again and again. I was desperate.

I heard both my friends shout out my name. Tails shouted with an imploring, fearful voice. Knuckles yelled with urgency.

Everything slowed.

In a matter of seconds, the ceiling and all other things that had collected on top of it fell above us, Tails let out a scream of pain, and all of a sudden I felt a hand grip me and yank me away from him.

I was forced back away from Tails.

It was so _loud_. _  
_

And, yet, the only thing I heard was my brother's screams of immense agony suddenly seize.

Everything collapsed around me and I couldn't see or distinguish anymore sounds.

Even in the white-hot storm of heat, I felt a chill run down me. My stomach dropped. I froze.

I watched in slow motion as the ceiling caved in and dropped with the force of a meteor onto the pile of metal that had imprisoned my best friend.

"**_TAILS!_**"

* * *

**Aren't cliff hangers just little rays of sunshine to brighten up your day? （＾ω＾）**

**Is it bad that writing that made me want to cry? I mean, I think I should be used to killing off characters at this point. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope it wasn't too lengthy. This is probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written, almost 6000 words. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Catch ya later! ^_^（＾∇＾）**


End file.
